The Proposal
by Lady Lucilla
Summary: Sequel to " The Letter". Kenshin decides to propose to Kaoru


Hello again dear readers. Thank you very much for your support to my story " The Letter.". I decided to write a sequel. Enjoy!

The proposal

Kenshin read Kaoru`s letter with tears in his eyes. He could`t believe that Kaoru shered his feelings. He wanted to touch her, hold her in his arms. He wanted to be with her for ever.

He wanted to share a life with her and he also wanted many children. It was time for him to settle down. Tomorrow was Tanabata and he was going to ask her hand in marriage.

So he decided to write her a letter. He would leave it near her pillow. The next morning she would read it and then he would have his answer…

Kamiya Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. It was already morning. She had a feeling that something was going to happen and soon. But she didn't know if it was something good or bad. She got up from her futon and she saw a piece op paper next to her. Curious she opened the letter and read it.

"My beloved Kaoru, your answer makes me the happiest man in the earth. I have suffered a lot. I was like a dead man with no hope for the future, a wanderer who had no home or family. But you opened your home for me and now my heart. You make me feel alive. I want to find peace in your arms. I have to tell you something important for our future. Meet me in the bridge near Tae`s restaurant tomorrow night. Sincerely yours.

Kenshin Himura

Tears run down her beautiful face, but those tears were tears of happiness. Of course she would go and meet him. She was very excited. She had to be very beautiful tonight,. She opened the box with her kimonos, and after a while she decided to wear a beautiful pink kimono with flowers. This was her favorite kimono. It was a present from her best friend Tae. She had told her to wear it for a special occasion. It was almost time to meet him. Quickly she left the dojo and started walking towards the bridge. Her heart was beating fast. She had to be calm.. Finally she arrived and she saw the redhead waiting for her. He was looking at the sea and she could guess that he was thinking of something. He must have sensed her , she thought because immediately he turned his head towards her and smiled.

"You're here." Kaoru told him.

He looked sideways at her as if asking her why she was in disbelief. His dark eyes took in her ethereal beauty as she stood under the moonlight.

"I am," he said softly. She shook her magnificent head and stared up at him.

"I read your letter Kenshin. Tell me why you wanted to see me?" Her voice quivered.

"Because I have something very important to tell you little Kaoru." His answer surprised her, even him. Long, slender fingers reached out to tuck away stray strands of her black hair. At this rare display of tenderness, she felt her eyes rim with tears.

Words weren't necessary. He laced their hands together and led her away. Silence prevailed between them but neither wanted to break it. Both enjoyed the deeper meaning that lay beneath the silence.

What was it?

They were sure it was called love.

When did they realize it?

They have not forgotten yet. It had happened a long, long time ago. But it happened slowly, gradually like a flower blossoming from beneath the wintry soil. They don't remember a single moment that they didn't feel it.

"I'm sorry…" he said quietly.

"Why?" she asked as he held her hand tighter.

"I couldn't fulfill my promise…" But his forefinger only touched her lips. No more words were necessary. She had forgiven him.

"What promise." ? Kaoru said as she stared at his amber eyes.

"To protect you" kenshin said "Because it makes me feel sad every time I see you in pain and I can't do anything. Please Kaoru forgive me…" he said as he bowed his head to hide his blush. It was embarrassing to admit such weakness to someone like him.

"It makes me sad know that you are still suffering because of your past and that I can not help you. You mean everything to me Kenshin/" Kaoru said quietly.

"I am the one who will protect you from now on.." He tried to sound cold.

"Thanks again…" Her voice tried hard to conceal her amusement. She was about to say something when his left hand closed over hers.

"" Here is something for you.." Kenshin said shortly. It was a beautiful diamond ring. He must have cost him a fortune. This was a wedding ring. Carefully she took the ring from his hand

Kaoru stepped away, electrified by his touch. She pressed it closer to her heart, blushing faintly. This was her happiest day of her life.

"Kenshin …"

Those enigmatic dark eyes looked at her with love and tenderness it.

"Kaoru…"…

"Yes Kenshin"? she asked him shyly

.

"Promise me, promise me that you will be mine Kaoru. I love you and I want to be with you. Will you marry me? I promise that I will love you and cherish you until death tears us apart " he said and touched her face.

".

"I promise…Kenshin. I will always be with you. I love you too and I want to be with you every day. So yes I will marry you…" she said and kissed me softly to his lips.

Kenshin slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with eyes full op passion. He took her hand into his and told her..

"Come." Kenshin ordered.

She got up and followed. Even to the ends of the earth, she would follow him.

Because he held her soul and heart, every part of her being called out to him.

He led her to the edge of the clearing where a futon lay. Wordlessly he picked it up and dragged it to the middle of the field. The grass was cut low and wild flowers bloomed in glorious majesty.

"Lay down." His breath tickled her ear as she did as told.

Kenshinhad chosen a spot where they could watch the stars without the moon outshining it. Millions of stars twinkled and winked in the mantle of the black sky. Kaoru drew in an amazed breath.

"Kirei…" she whispered.

He echoed her words except that his stare was on her. His fingers reached out to touch her hair, silky like a butterfly's wings.

She'd certainly seen the stars before. But not in this setting where the grass, wind, and stars were as beautiful as ever… they brought beauty unseen by other eyes.

"Arigatou…" she said softly.

"No, don't." he replied.

Very slowly he shifted her head as to be pillowed by his arm. Her darkhair felt wonderful against his skin. She was blushing but did not reply.

"Kaoru .." he said hesitantly.

She turned to look up to his endless amber eyes. They were sparkling, as if lit by star shine. She waited with baited breath.

"Aishiteru..." he whispered.

A misty film formed over her eyes as she stared at him. He looked earnest with his declaration and she loved him all the more.

"Aishiteru Kenshin. Ever since I met you, I knew."

Silence befell them but it was a comfortable silence. It was expected, even anticipated. They were already falling in love even before they knew it.

Under the stars, here, they felt happiness. The stars and wind were their witness. Their souls formed an invisible bond to the other, bringing them together.

He wrapped a protective arm over her as she rolled over to lay her head on his chest while using his arm as a pillow. They stayed this way until sleep finally visited them and had only each other for warmth.

I'm here, always. His heart beats to hers.

I know… Her heart replied.

"We will be together, forever…

Oh , Kenshin is so sweet. He is the best…. This is real love.. Dear readers I hope you liked my story. Please review and tell me if you liked it. With your support you make me a better author. Thank you very much.

Lady Lucila

.


End file.
